END
by Avgi
Summary: "You don't have to be afraid." She reached over one more time, just inches away from touching his shoulder. "Natsu is Natsu. Always." My own interpretation of the E.N.D. theory.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. Image belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

E.N.D

It all had happened so fast. It was not too long ago that Lucy was fighting for her life against members of Tartaros, swimming in poisoned water, and losing all of her magic to Face. Even though the Master had ordered everyone to return to the destroyed guild hall, Lucy was too worried about her teammates that were left behind, risking their lives to defeat what was left of Tartaros. Erza was fighting Kyouka to prevent her from activating Face, Levy and Gajeel were on their way back to the guild to give the final ingredient to Porlyusica to save the Thunder Legion and Gray and Natsu were fighting Mard Geer, attempting to retrieve the book of E.N.D. She had told everyone that she was going to go back and look for the others, hoping she would be able to give a hand.

"No way! It's too dangerous now, especially since you don't have your magic." Duranbold said strictly.

"Lucy, we need to head back to the guild. The Master is waiting." Lisanna added.

"I can't! I'm worried about them. We are a team and they need my help." Lucy attempted to head back to the fighting grounds, but Lisanna grabbed her wrist, preventing her from leaving. She looks back at the Animal Soul wizard and saw her face filled with worry. "Lisanna…" She said in a hush. "I have to go."

Lisanna saw the determination in Lucy's eyes, the same determination that she has seen before in other members in Fairy Tail, even in her own siblings, in her own self. She knew there was no changing her mind. Lisanna softened her grip and held Lucy's hands into hers. "Don't forget your promise."

That is all she said, and that is all Lucy needed to understand what she meant. "Don't worry, I won't." She slowly took her hand away from Lisanna's and started running, never looking back.

Lucy kept her eyes on the sky where two dragons were fighting what seemed like to the death. She knew that one of them was Igneel, Natsu's father, and wherever he was, Natsu would follow. "I'm coming Natsu." She kept running, no intentions of stopping. However, because all of magic had been taken away from the continent, she was too weak and was slowing down. The dragons' roars, even at a far distance, would periodically shake the ground, resulting into tumbles. But she would keep moving, and even if it meant crawling, she would get to him.

In the back of her mind she would think of the others. The minute they had learned that Face was successful, she was worried if something had happened to Erza and the others. It was unavoidable that she would think the worst would have happened, but she had to remain focused. There was no question she would go to their aid, but she had no idea where they were located. "No." She huffed. "They're okay." and she marched on.

With every step, she was getting closer and closer to the two dragons in the sky, so she knew that Natsu was somewhere close by. The voices of two shouting men were heard in the distance, but she could not quite make out whose they belonged to. A little more walking and she saw Natsu and Gray in the middle of an opening, both in one piece. She wanted to yell out of joy for finally finding them and seeing that they were unharmed, but nothing would come out. She was too choked up and exhausted to even speak. What amazed her the most was the unconscious body of the king of Tartaros, Mard Geer, in the near distance. They both managed to beat him.

"Give me the Book, Ice Princess." Natsu yelled.

"I told you no. I'm going to destroy it. I promised my father." Gray replied a little more calmly.

"I did too, now give me the Book or I'll roast you."

"Go ahead ya Pyro, but I'm not giving it to you."

The scene before her made her giggle. They finally were able to defeat one of the strongest opponents of Tartaros and retrieve the Book of E.N.D., and there they were fighting like they always did. She was happy.

The two boys looked in her direction after hearing her laugh and they both had smiles on their faces. "Lucy!" They said in unison. Completely forgetting about their argument, they walked towards Lucy.

"We thought you were with the others." Natsu said.

"I came looking for you in case you needed help. But I guess you have everything under control." She laughed again.

"Yeah, we just-" Completely caught off guard, Gray lost his balance and fell to the ground, releasing the Book which flew through the air. "What the-?" Gray looked behind him and saw that his ankle was wrapped in a branch filled with thorns, much like the ones Mard Geer was using to fight them. He look over, and saw Mard Geer barely conscious, smirking.

"I got it!" Natsu yelled. In one swoop he had the Book in his hands. Relieved, Lucy lets out a sigh. She knew that the seal was far too weak to hold E.N.D.'s powers now that all of the magic on the continent had vanished, and the Book being opened in its current state would have been disastrous. Natsu smiled his characteristic grin. "See, told ya." He laughed.

"Nice going Flame Brain, now give it back." Gray said.

"Flat chase you clumsy popsicle." Natsu snapped back.

"It will not matter." Mard Geer chuckled in the near distance, grabbing everyone's attention. "For it has already begun."

"Wha-?" Natsu looked at his wrist and saw black marking coming from the book covering his body, slowly rushing up his arm. "What is this?" It wasn't until it reached his shoulder and his chest that Gray knew what was happening.

"Natsu, no-!" Gray was silenced when he took a hard hit in the back of his head, blacking out.

Natsu screamed in pain. More than he had ever before. The transformation that he was undergoing was even more gruesome than the yells of grew rapidly on his fingertips, sharp fangs emerged from his mouth, and massive horns sprouted from his head. And that was only the beginning. Scales appeared on his skin all over his body. It was like a dragon force transformation just like before, only more terrifying. Lucy could not believe her eyes. Fear was surging through her whole body, making it difficult for her to even stand. Her friend was in pain. Natsu was in pain. She didn't know why. All she knew is that she wanted it to stop. She took a few steps forward, slowly coming closer to Natsu. With the pain, he could barely keep his eyes open, but once he saw Lucy coming closer and closer, he got scared. He didn't know if he could control himself any longer. Lucy was just a stretch away from reaching over to him when he forcefully shrugged her away. "No, Lucy! Stay away! I don't want to hurt you!" He pleaded.

Lucy saw the horror in his eyes, the fear he was feeling. He was afraid of himself. She felt hurt. She didn't want him to feel this way. The Natsu she knew was confident and would never hurt his loved ones. "Natsu, don't be silly." She smiled, trying to avoid reality. "You don't have to be afraid." She reached over one more time, just inches away from touching his shoulder. "Natsu is Natsu. Always."

In an instant, Natsu's hand grabbed Lucy's and held it tight to the point of bones breaking. Lucy let out a sharp scream from the pain. It still wasn't broken, but the pain was unbearable. She looked over to him and saw his onyx eyes burning blood red, much like a monster's. His deep hoarse voice that was filled with malevolence spoke in a way that made Lucy shiver. "You sure about that, Luce?" He chuckled.

It was the same voice that she knew and loved, but it was definitely different. "Natsu?" Her voice trembled.

"Guess again." He laughed almost bringing her to tears. "I am E.N.D." he wrapped his scaly arm around her petite waist, bring her closer to him. "and you are mine." Flames engulfed his body, along with Lucy's too, and in a flash, they disappeared into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been OBSESSING over this whole E.N.D. theory, and Hiro Mashima is getting on my nerves that he is not revealing his true identity. So I decided to go along an write this story that has been on my mind for months now. What really made me write it is that I've been waiting for over a week for the Chapter "The Book of E.N.D." to come out and it hasn't yet. So lets see how close I am to the truth. <strong>

**Now here is were you come in. I will be updating very frequently on this story until it is done (It won't be really long.) There have been many theories from different people and I want you guys to share your ideas with me so they can appear in the next chapters. Just review, and if you want to surprise our fellow readers, feel free to PM me. (I would like to keep it in 3rd person perspective, so keep that in mind.) **

**So for how this chapter ended, I'm not sure if I should do anything like killing off Lucy or anything like that. I also don't trust myself with smut, but if that is something you would enjoy, I could certainly try. (Whatever your dirty little minds desire :3) **

**As always, Favorite and Follow.**

**Love ya**

**-Avgi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. Image belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The Truth

It was all pitch black, nothing to be seen. Lucy thought that she might have died, but the pain in her wrist told her otherwise. she held on to her writing hand, but without the appropriate care, it would get better.

The only thing that troubled her for being in a place like this was that she was alone. She couldn't feel the presence of Natsu, or even his magical power. What she could feel was that something was off. She took a few steps back not knowing where she was headed. "Natsu?" She whimpered. Hissing sounds would be heard, making her yelp in response. Now she knew he was in there too. She thought she should speak to him, but she was afraid she would provoke him and hurt her. "_What am I thinking? He's Natsu."_ With a little hesitation, Lucy worked up the courage and finally spoke. "Natsu, don't play games. Come out so I can see you."

A few more steps back, and Lucy bumped into something. It was wrong of her to suspect it was a wall when two large arms grabbed her body once more. She let out a small yelp but was quickly muted when one of the arm's palm covered her mouth. "But I like playing games." He whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine. Lucy wanted to, but she could not fight back. She just obeidly stood in his grasp, staring into total darkness. She didn't know what to feel. It was all to confusing to her. Before they arrived to this dark and ominous place, Natsu had told her that he was the fearsome E.N.D. But that surely couldn't be possible. She knew that Zeref had created E.N.D. four hundred years ago, yet Natsu was eighteen. Or at least that is what she expected from his appearance. Besides that however, this person was sharing the same face as Natsu, so she didn't know what to make out of it.

The sudden feel of something slimy sliding up her neck made her jolt, but he firmly kept her in place. Once his tongue reached her ear lobe, he exhaled. "You taste so good, Luce." He said in a low voice. She attempted to speak, to make him stop what he was doing, but only murmurs could be heard since his hand was still pressed against her face. "Shhh. There is no need to beg." He chuckled before setting his head on her shoulder taking a whiff of her scent. "Everything will be fine." He squeezed her body hard, making her gasp for air. She knew she had to get away from him, right that instant, but she also knew it would be difficult. She positioned her feet in a way to keep her balance before she started wiggling her way out of his arms. The minute he let his guard down, she quickly unlinked his arms and managed to escaped his cage. In the attempt to push him away and run deeper into the darkness, she swiftly turned around and forcefully stretched out her arms, only to be grabbed and be pinned against a wall. She sudden impact made her cry out in pain. She ruff surface gave her the hint that they must be in a closed cave or some sort. Coming back into her situation in hand, she focuses again on her kidnapper. Now that her vision had adjusted to the darkness, she could make out the shape of the figure. He was much taller than her, like the same size as Natsu. On top of his head were slightly twisted object, most probably the horns from before. Lucy tried to regain control over her hands, but they were both being crushed against the stone wall, making it impossible. Her right wrist was already injured so this hurt even more. His claws were puncturing her skin, making small trails of blood rush down her arm. "You shouldn't have done that." He slightly growled. After a second, he calmed down and brought his head closer to Lucy's. "But it doesn't matter. This will be more fun." Lucy sensed the man coming closer and closer, most likely aiming to kiss her, so she quickly turned her head to the side. Aggravated he let grunted, but brushed it off anyway since he had full access to her neck. He left a small peck before harshly biting her, making her yelp in response. "Maybe you should listen to me next time." He chuckled.

Lucy let out a small whimper before gaining the energy of speaking again. "Please… stop it."

"What was that?" He said in a hushed furious tone. She couldn't respond. She was even more terrified than before. He slowly let go of her hands and walked a few steps back, but Lucy was still petrified, so she did not move an inch. "You, tell me… to stop?" he sounded hurt, but still very intimidating. Suddenly, to flares appeared in both his hands, slightly lighting up the closed space. Lucy looked up to him and saw Natsu's face looking down to the ground. She could now confirm that it was him, dressed in a demon's characteristics. Could he really be E.N.D. "YOU ARE MINE NOW! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" he yelled, his flames burning brighter than before. Lucy screamed as she saw him coming closer to her in threatening matter. She flinched and brought her hands up protecting her self from what there was to come. A loud thud was heard and she whimpered as a reaction. A few seconds past and Lucy opened her eyes and saw Natsu's hand planted into the cracked wall, three inches deep. She hesitantly looked over to the face before her. Natsu's face was yet again close to hers, yet this time, she could see his expression. He was huffing as if he had ran a mile in full force. His onyx eyes seemed so angered, yet she was not scared anymore. Lucy immediately noticed something different in them. His right eye had gone back to his natural color, but was still flickering the blood red in his left one.

"Natsu…?" she said under her breath. Not even a seconds had passed and the green had been clouded once again with the red.

"That is not my name!" He growled, pushing himself of of the wall.

"Yes it is." she said, but immediately regretting her decision. she was expecting a reaction but she got none. Light was still emanating from him, so she could still see him. He would silently stay there, not budging. She was hesitant of speaking again but she did anyway. "If you are E.N.D., then what happened to Natsu?

He didn't respond immediately but after a while she slightly turned his head with a blank expression on his face. "He is me."

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"And I am him."

"What do you mean. That is impossible."

"When the boy named Natsu touched the book, I found my way into his soul." he bluntly said. Lucy felt her heart drop.

"So you possessed him?" she asked in horror.

"No." He said relieving her for a second. "I simply found my way back to where I belong."He said sounding possessive.

"What?" She broke down again. She couldn't bare to believe what he was telling her.

"Long ago, Zeref created me." he said while turning around to face her. "Once he did, he realized how strong and dangerous I was and wanted to release me as soon as possible to destroy him."

"What happened?"

"I was released and he had asked to destroy him, but a dragon came in between and stopped me. The dragon called Igneel. The boy's father." Lucy gasped in surprise. "I fought the mighty dragon for days, but there was no winner." He clenched his fist in anger. "Realizing I was too strong to be stopped and I could regenerate either way, his only choice was to separate me into two parts, good and evil." he scoffed.

"How could there be good in a demon?" she asked in anger, remembering what his fellow demons had done to her guild.

"You might think that we are evil for the deeds that others have done, but I have done nothing to deserve such hatred" he snarled back at her.

"Oh yeah? what about what you did to me?" she spat back. "What about what you did to Natsu on taking over his free will?" Now that she had realised what had happened, that sentence was harder to say than she thought.

"Concerning the boy, I just took what rightfully belong to me." He looked at her with a glare. "As for you...same thing." She was so speechless that she only tsked. Focusing back on what they were initially talking about he continued on. "When I was created, I was still a young child, where all innocence originates. The dragon must had taken pity on me. He took away all the evil that was within me and left the good inside the empty body. Without my body, I could not be awoken."

"That is why the dragons came out of hiding." Lucy said in realization. "They came out to prevent you from reviving. to save Natsu."

"However, it is too late." he said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" She said with a trembling voice.

He snickered at her question. "You see, I was a child when I had fought the Mighty Dragon called Igneel, best known as the Fire Lord. Now, after years of his training the other half of me becoming a Dragon Slayer and the experience he had gained fighting powerful opponents, there is no stopping me." He said as an evil gleam sparked in his eye. "If I can defeat a dragon, there is nothing in the world that can stop me." He laughed an unfamiliar laugh, much different than Natsu's.

Lucy's knees felt weak again. Such evil intentions coming from her friend that always had a caring heart was something that she could not accept, yet she could do nothing. Tears started to form in her eyes and she quietly sobbed to herself. Lucy recalled all the times she and Natsu spent together, along with all of the other friends. The hard times and the good times. She remembered all of their stories and how they all overcame them. She remembered Galuna Island and the challenges that Gray had to face. She remembered her time in the Tower of Heaven and the suffering Erza had to relive. The time when they had to prevent Nirvana from destroying the Cait Shelter guild and how she saw Wendy cry for her great loss. Even the time when they were all taken to Edolas and met their counterparts and had to save their friends and finally finding Lisanna and returning her back to her family. All of these memories were precious to her. then she remembered when Phantom Lord had kidnapped her by order of her Father and how all of Fairy Tail put their lives on the line just to keep her safe. How she fell of the tower and she was saved by Natsu just before she hit the ground. Infact, she remembered all the times he was there to save her before it was too late. When he fought Gajeel, when the S-class trial was on Tenrou Island, when they were in the Grand Magic Games, when he protected her future to prevent her from having the same the horrible fate her future self had suffered. He was always there. She thought of the amazing life she had lived and was thankful that she found a home like Fairy Tail. Yet the thought of home saddened her. Before she ran away from home, she lived with her Father under strict rules. Experiencing her mother's loss at a young age haunted her for the longest time, and despised her Father for not having any compassion for her. She hated her father, and she hated herself for it. After hearing of his passing, she had realized how much she had loved him for his good side and regretted how she didn't have a chance to say goodbye. But she learned that she had to live on, and live her life the way she wanted, just as her parents wanted for her. And the person she should thank was Natsu. It was him that brought her to Fairy Tail and gave her many adventures to experience. It all eventually led to him. But now, he was no more. That goofy and cheerful character that made her laugh and the protectiveness he had for her that gave her a caring feeling was gone. It was all gone. She didn't want it to be over.

She continued to sob into her hands, barely able to hold on to her sanity, when she felt she was being approached. she lifted up her head, still sniffling and the so called E.N.D. was right in front of her once again. He brought his hand to her face and gently held her chin "Even crying you are so beautiful." He smiled.

Natsu was there but yet so far away. She wanted to fall into his embrace where he would comfort her and give her strength like he had done before, but she knew it wasn't him. She had to stand alone now, without him by her side. She regained her senses and got over her knot in her throat, finally able to speak. "You got what you wanted, what do you want with me?" she asked, trying to sound as confident as possible.

His only response was a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone!<strong>

**2000+! My Christmas gift to you!**

**Hope your Christmas and anyother Holiday was swell! I finally had time to get off my lazy ass and write this thing. I have to say I am really proud of this one and I hope you guys are too. **

**Lets talk Mashima. I was so excited for this weeks chapter cause it was literally titled "The Book of E.N.D." when it should have been called ****"The Book of E.N.D. that gets taken away by Zeref just before we find out what will apparently happen next week and probably won't cause it's fricking Trollshima. + changing the whole develoment of my story!" *huff*huff... sorry... got a little carried away... *clears throat. Anyway, thanks for all the support and all of the lovely feedback, it really inspired me to write. They were like a verson of Christmas gifts, so keep 'em coming.  
><strong>

**As always, Favorite follow and review and I will see you in the next one. Meheeeeee *brofist *reference: Pewdiepie. :3 **

**-Avgi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. Image belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The Others

**Part 1: Gray.**

There was a throbbing in his head that made him wake up. When he opened his eyes all he could see was blurriness. He held his head in his hands ,rubbing it to soothe it, but that only made him aware of his other injury.

He looked behind him and saw his ankle was intertwined in Mard Geer's thorns. The spikes were piercing his skin and it also seemed broken. "Shit" he hissed. All the adrenaline rushing through his veins must had made him forget about the unbearable pain he was now feeling. He slowly reached back and placed his hand on the branch and focused his energy and froze it, shattering it instantly. The cool crystals on his skin gave him a soothing feeling, making him relax a bit. But the worst had yet to come. He still needed to treat his leg.

He tried standing, carefully adding weight to it. The minute he was on his two feet, he would fall right back down screaming in pain. It seemed he wasn't going to make it. "Shit." He grunted. His breathing became shallow numbing his brain, hopefully making his next move bearable. "Ice make..." He whimpered "sword." A large ice sword appeared in his hand, holding It tightly. "This is gonna suck." He huffed. He placed the sword over his injured leg. Gray bit his lip and with one quick swoop, he cut his leg off. He screamed out in pain, his vision going blurry and he fell back onto the ground. "Damn it." Knowing it still needed treatment, he sat back up. He felt sick when he saw his amputated leg drowned in a pool of his blood, almost making him vomit. Before loosing too much blood, he once again placed his hand over his leg and concentrated his magic. The pain almost immediately vanished once his new ice leg took the place of his old one. "Thank God that's over with..." He huffed. He got up once again, with complete ease to his surprise. He looked down and froze, thinking that all of this seemed kind of familiar. He let out a chuckle when her name came to his mind. "Like teacher like pupil, huh?"

With the pain gone he remembered what had happened before he blacked out. "Lucy!" He looked over to where his two friends stood before, but found no one. "God damn it!" he yelled out of frustration and anger. His thoughts were all mixed up. Right before he lost consciousness, he remembered Natsu having The Book of E.N.D. in his hands, and then him turning into the said demon. Then Mard Geer popped into his mind. He quickly turned around, but saw no one. "_The bastard knocked me out and ran away? Figures." _ He clenched his fists. "How could this happen!" he yelled with all of his might. grabbing his hair and pulling hard. "Everyone was depending on me! Dad trusted me to kill him!" Tears started to fill his eyes. "Yet… I let him take over my best friend…" A single tear escaped his eye, slowly running down his cheek. "Erza fought to stop Face. Wendy as well. Lucy almost died." The thought of all of his friends being hurt was something that he could not stand. "and Juvia…" He wiped his tear, stood with a confident stance once again and stared up to the sky, where two dragons were still fighting. "I swear… I'll put an end to this."

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2: Erza<strong>

The minute Kyouka fell to the ground in ultimate defeat, Erza felt relieved beyond compare. She too fell to the ground in utter exhaustion. She let out a sigh and looked straight ahead to the lifeless body of the Demon. He vision and all of her senses slowly started to heal now that the curse was lifted. Sayla too was lying in the near distance, but she was still breathing. Regardless, all that mattered to Erza is that she had stopped Face from activating.

"Oh no!" the squeaky voice of her exceed friend was heard. She turned her attention to them and saw all her feline friends as well as Mirajane and Neo Minerva with complete horror plastered on their faces. She then looks over to where they had their eyes set on, and her heart stopped.

The screen read clearly "TIME: 0.00.00. FACE ACTIVATED."

"No… I failed." With every bit of strength Erza had, she attempted to stand up, but she was far too weak. She plummeted right back down and onto her side, her vision slowly loosing sight.

"Erza!" Mirajane shouted with worry, and then, everything went black.

* * *

><p>Erza felt dizzy, as if she had spun around to no end. She regained consciousness only to find herself in an empty plain, nothing to be seen in the distance. She looked around and it was all the same all around. She was very confused. She remembered defeating Kyouka and stopping Face and yet, getting to where she was was a mystery. A sudden realization then hit her. "No, I didn't stop it. I didn't stop Face. I failed everyone." Tears started forming in her eyes, threatening to fall. Her sobs filled the empty, silent domain that she was now stranded in. "Am I dead? Is this what this place is?" she continued sobbing. "Maybe this time its true. This time Natsu isn't here to save me." She then smiled at the instant reminder of her friends, all the memories she had of growing up and the time they spent on their adventures together. "I'm gonna miss you." She whispered.<p>

"Who said you could say goodbye?" A familiar voice made her jolt. She turned her head and saw the man that she didn't know she so desperately wanted to see.

"Jellal?" Her voice shook. Overjoyed, she bounced back up on her feet, into his embrace. "I was so worried." She cried. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Jellal was concerned with her current mental state. It seemed she had almost given up. Something he never would have guessed. He place one hand on the back of her head bringing her in closer and comforting her. Once her sobs had calmed down, he backed away in order to see her face. "Erza, have you given up?" He asked in a serious tone.

The question struck her surprising. However, she could not say she didn't. She chuckled at how much he knew about her. "Perhaps I have. Look at where we are." And then the sudden realization shocked her. "Wait!" She pushed him lightly on the chest. "Does this mean you are-"

"No, Erza. I am not dead." He reassured her. "Neither are you." To her surprise, she wasn't too thrilled about the last part. She didn't want to go back to the world where evil triumphs. She didn't want to see her comrades in total anguish and defeat because of her failure. She'd rather be dead. "Stop thinking like that!" Her eyes shot open at his command. He placed his hand under her chin and raised it, having full view of her face, that still gleamed from her tears from before. "Don't you ever think that again." His voice had a faint sense of sadness and worry. "Weren't you the one who told me to always be strong? That living is proof of that strength?"

"I did but-"

"So what, you lied to me?"

"No I didn't, I-"

"So you don't care if I did kill myself?"

"What? No! Please listen-"

"What?"

"I've never felt complete defeat before!" She cried. "Sure I have been in tough situations, but never have I ever…" She was frustrated. Words and thoughts were getting jumbled up.

"The fact that you cannot come up with an excuse…" He leaned in closer to her. "Is a sign that you don't mean any of it." The next thing Erza knew was Jellal's lips pressed against hers. She was confused at first, but soon relaxed into it. It was only a few seconds till he pulled away from the kiss. He placed his forehead gentle on to hers and whispered to her. "I've waited for that...for so long."

A smile appeared on her face. But she still had many questions. "Jellal, how are you here? In fact, Where is here?" She asked, full of curiosity.

"We are in your subconsciousness. You passed out after your fight. As for me, I just found a way in."

"I see." she was still puzzled, but she decided to not question it further. Jellal was a mysterious person that she could rarely figure out. "What happens now? How do I get back?"

"You just have to wake up." He smiled.

Erza then came across a light headedness, and then the voices if her friends surfaced.

"Erza! Erza wake up!" Happy cried.

"Erza! Erza please! Open your eyes!" Mirajane screamed in complete dispair.

"A fight like this was too much, even for her." Lily stated with worry.

"We need to get her back to the guild. Quick, everyone grab on." Carla followed.

"Its them. Its my friends." Erza's voice shook, hurt by her friends worry for her.

"Go to them. We will meet up soon. I promise." Jellal said as he slowly faded.

Erza was saddened that we was slowly disappearing, but she knew they would meet again. After all, he promised her. "Yes, we will. I can't wait to meet your fiancé when this is all over." She said in triumph.

At first he was confused, but shortly caught on to her remark. Erza saw him share a smile before he completely vanished.

"Looks like its my turn now." She closed her eyes. The words that Jellal told her stuck, replaying over and over in her mind. She then thought of the last time she was in the same situation, right after the Tower of Heaven. Even though it was her imagination, she could not bare leaving them behind, drowning in sorrow because they had lost a friend. They way she had when Simon had died. However, this time she had accepted defeat. She had accepted death with open arms when it came, walking on her doorstep. Now she knew how grateful she should have been all of those times her friends came to save her and support her through difficult times such as this. She was grateful Jellal was there.

The next thing she knew was roaring dragons to to far away, a little paws holding her up as they were about to take flight.

The little blue exceed was the first to notice that she had finally woken up. "Erza, you're okay!" He said, full of joy.

"Aw thank goodness." Carla sighed in relief.

"She is still injured. We need to hurry." Lily said sternly.

"Right." They both said in unison and in no time flat, they were in the air, flying back to their home. Close by, Lector and Frosch were carrying Mirajane and Minerva. Glad no one else was hurt by the ferocious battle, Erza smiled and looked behind her. She was shocked to see the status of the Face countdown screen where in bold letters it read "SIGNAL LOST"

"Is this what you meant, Jellal?" She said to herself before closing her eyes once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaand I'm back. Miss me? Of course you did.<strong>

**First I'd like to ask, DO NOT KILL ME because of what I did to Gray. In all honesty, I though it was a lovely scene cause he has become closer to Ur. Be glad I decided to let Erza keep her senses after the fight. Now that would have been a plot twist. **

**Second, I was expecting Igneel to die sooner or later, but holy shit was that a WTF moment. Poor Natsu (TT^TT) The thing that I am worried about is that Zeref took the book and explained nothing further... And the more it is being dragged on, the less likely Natsu is E.N.D. and a part of me doesn't want that. What I REALLY don't want is that E.N.D. turns out to be his brother or a totally different character. No, Nien Niet... inconceivable! Plus my sister strongly believes that he is not E.N.D. so my fantasies are ruined... *sigh**

**Any who, this is a "bonus chapter" if you want to put it like that. I just thought that I should put other characters, most preferably the main characters, just so no stone is left unturned. Plus it leads to an epic E.N.D. -See what I did there. lol okay I'll stop now. **

**Love you,**

**Avgi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. Image belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

A Dragon Falls

Sleeping in the bodies of their children for many years was the only choice the mighty dragons had. It was the only way to prevent them from turning into a horrible beast like Acnologia.

Igneel longed for the day he would have the chance to face the Dragon King, with the hope of defeating him, once and for all, bringing his terrifying reign to an end. However, he never knew how weak he would be after finally awakening from within Natsu.

"_**You seem to be losing your edge, Fire Dragon.**_" Acnologia finally spoke.

"_**Believe me, I'm just getting started.**_" Igneel, focusing again on the fight, swung his massive tail around, hitting the Dark Dragon's side, earning a roar of pain.

"_**Why you…**_" The Dragon King growled. In response, he flung hand hitting Igneel under his head, making him grunt in pain. He knew that each time he was hit, he would grow weaker and weaker, insuring his loss. He knew he had to do something quick.

"_**Fire Dragon Roar.**_" Fire spat out of his mouth heading towards Acnologia's direction like a bullet, not time to escape. The fire engulfed his body, barely making him visible. Igneel grinned at his victorious attack, but the evil dragon, totally unfazed, flew upwards and away from his line of fire. "_**He is a bigger pest than I remember.**_" He mumbled to himself.

"_**You should have stayed in your little prison of a bug you call your son, Igneel.**_" Acnologia roared in the distance. Using the potential energy from his height, he swirm down at high speed, colliding into Igneel. That impact was took every little ounce of energy Igneel had in him. "_**You won't survive this either way, why bother wasting my time?**_"

Igneel, as well as the other dragon's knew that they would all eventually die. They had been dead for many years now. The only thing that was keeping them alive was being inside of their children, having them live for them. Preventing them from straying away from their humanity. Watch them grow into wonderful dragon slayers that they knew they would be. It pained him to see his young son, feel alone and afraid, longing to see his father again. He was happy that Natsu never thought that he abandoned him. He didn't need to know why he wasn't there by his side. He only had intentions of finding him just so he can be with him again. However, he was regretful of his choice to leave without warning, seeing as how he spent the last seven years looking for him. But he had found Fairy Tail, he found a family and friends, he went on countless adventures, living life to the fullest. He pictured in his mind the small and playful Natsu smiling and laughing, and the strong and independent Natsu that he is to this day. He smiled at the sweet memory. Suddenly, pain surged through his body. He snapped out of reality again and saw Acnologia in the distance with his mouth open wide. Horror found his eyes as he looked down and saw that half his body had been completely blown off, most possibly by his terrifying dragon roar.

The mighty dragon began to fall still having the image of his beloved son in his mind. He then felt a large hand grab his throat, preventing his from falling any further. Before him, Acnologia was staring at him with his cold dead eyes. "_**It seems like this is the end for you Igneel, King of the Flames.**_" he growled.

"_**For me it might be, but the war is not over yet.**_" He raised his remaining hand with what little power he had and grabbed his firmly. "_**I've trained him well. He will stop you.**_" he coughed.

"_**That puny human you call a dragon slayer? He is no more.**_" Igneel's eyes shot open in total disbelief. "_**That is right. Without his father in him anymore, he has succumed to the darkness. He is E.N.D.**_ _**Now, without you in my way, I only have one more obstacle to ride of to ensure my reign over this world.**_" He roared.

Igneel, with no other though in his mind, bit into Acnologia's arm, and with all of his might, ripped it off. The Dragon King let out a roar of pain and it echoed throughout the area, crumbling any buildings that were still left standing. The Flame Dragon King once again began to fall, slowly losing his vision, only this time, he knew it was going to be permanent. Before he completely blacks out, Igneel looked to his right and saw a young man that he wished he would never see again. E.N.D. The demon that took over his son's body was standing in the near distance, looking up at him with an expressionless face. "_**I'm sorry I was not able...to protect you, my son… I only wished we could… go back… to how it used… to be.**_" A loud thud was created as his lifeless body crashed into the ground.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>That bastard Igneel!<strong>_" Acnologia, once again roared in pain as he flew in the air. "_**How dare he!**_" He looked down at the lifeless body of the once beloved Flame Dragon King, slowly disappearing into the air. Aggravated he could not inflict revenge on him anymore, he looked over to where a young man was standing looking over to his dead foster father. Recognizing him immediately, anger started to boil within him. A moment later, the young man raised his head and looked in his direction, still with a blank expression on his face. Even though not intimidating, a slight sense of fear struck Acnologia. "_**The boy is right there, yet I am in no condition to face him now!**_" After a moment of hesitation, Acnologia finally was able to focus once again and immediately started flying away in the opposite direction. "_**You knew what you were doing after all, Igneel. No matter. I will rule this world and no one is going to stop me.**_"

* * *

><p><strong>Smaller than small bonus chapter! <strong>

**I've got to say, I never really thought I had it in me to write this chapter, and in such a short period of time. **

**I know some of you might think: "Igneel would never keep his mind off a fight. He would never lose like that... etc."**

**I was just trying to get the caring Father emotion. Igneel was gonna die anyway, and despite knowing that, he was still thinking about Natsu till the end. I was thinking of not having him blasted to death and have Acnologia keep his hand, but I think a little tragedy fits well. Plus I don't know what to do with Acnologia right now so I'm dismissing him for the time being.**

**Anyway. Glad you guys enjoy my story, hopefully this didn't ruin the whole thing. Thanks for believing in me and trusting my decisions. I read all of your reviews every time I get a wonderful e-mail from you guys. It means a lot to me. **

**I know some of you just want to get back to the main story and see what is happening with Nastu and Lucy, but fear not! It will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**Stick around!**

**-Avgi**


End file.
